


Hot Thoughts

by nealinor



Series: BDSM fics for Andromytta [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Dean Winchester, movement denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Cas is late coming home from work so Dean starts without him.





	Hot Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts).



> Another fic from our BDSM. This was inspired by the song "Hot Thoughts" by Spoon. 
> 
> This also happens to be the birthday gift for my dear Andromytta. Happy 40th! Have some porn!

_Hot thought melting my mind_

_Could be your accent mixing with mine,_

_You got me uptight, twisting inside_

_Hot thought all in my mind and all of the time_

In the space of time that has passed since he asked Cas to be his Dom all the time, several changes have occurred. They started officially dating about a month after that, and while Dean had been nervous at first, he’d found that outside of the play room, he was Cas’s equal and that the Dom even tended to take a step back for him quite often. Another six months went by that way until Cas asked him to move in with him. That had been a week ago and so the newness of the situation hadn’t worn off for Dean yet. In fact he’d barely gotten all of his things moved in and situated.

It was Friday night and the end of their first full week living together. Last night, Cas had admitted that he wanted a scene to celebrate that everything had gone so well between them and Dean had been fully behind it. He still didn’t know what the Dom had planned, only that it would start after they had dinner. Unfortunately, there had already been a hiccup in their plan. Dean’s phone buzzed just minutes before Cas was due home.

_Cas: I have to work late. I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll be home as soon as I can._

_Me: It’s okay, Cas. I’ll make dinner so that’ll be taken care of and we can get started sooner. ;)_

_Cas: Thank you, Dean._

So, Dean had gotten dinner made and then had done his best to keep it warm. But then the hours passed. One became two and then three. It was nearly 8 o’clock. Dean stared at his phone, wishing for an update. He almost texted Cas to ask, however, he didn’t want to be too needy so let it go. He cleaned up the kitchen, and then when he got a little more antsy, he cleaned the rest of the apartment.

They’d never done a scene in the apartment before. He’d been wondering where they would do it as he cleaned the place up. He finished in the bedroom, stripping the sheets and placing clean ones on the bed. Cas had a black set and Dean stretched the soft, expensive sheets over the mattress then took pains to smooth them flat until not a wrinkle remained. He spread a white duvet over the top, mixing the pillow cases black and white. When he was done, it made a very inviting image. Had his Dom planned to take him there? What was in Cas’s head for tonight? How could he help?

Stumped, Dean settled on the bench at the end of the bed. They hadn’t talked about particulars for this scene, which meant it was likely something Dean had already consented to. That left a wide range of things that could be planned because Dean hated talking things over before a scene, so these days, Cas only insisted on it when they were going into unfamiliar territory. There was no help there, then. One thing, however, tended to be true among all their scenes though – it was rare that Cas didn’t fuck him. It was true that the Dom pleasured Dean in many ways; however, there was no denying that Cas preferred to cum inside of Dean above all other things. That meant prep, and of course, that was something Dean could do ahead of time.

Deciding this would be a good way to help out his poor, overworked Dom, Dean went to the tall toy chest that stood next to the closet and after a moment of hesitation, he threw it open. The shelves were lined with dildos, and beads, cuffs, floggers, and many other toys, however Dean ignored them all for the plugs. It was hard, of course, Dean had never opened the toy chest before without being told; it was usually opened with a purpose so he’d never had the opportunity to take in what they had. Still, Cas wasn’t there and hadn’t given permission, so Dean felt nervous about looking for too long. He swiped up a green, medium sized plug and closed the doors. This plug was Cas’s favorite, or at least, it was the one he used on his sub the most frequently. Setting it aside on the bench where he’d been sitting, Dean stripped off his clothing, tossed it neatly into the laundry basket, and then went to the bedside table for lube. Once he had everything he needed, he went back to the bench. He eyed his collar for a long moment, debating. If he put it on and Cas decided he had disobeyed by playing with himself first, he’d be punished. On the other hand, if he was wearing it when Cas got home, his Dom would take the hint and they could get things started. After some intense thought, Dean grabbed the blue leather and wrapped it around his throat. Either way, he won.

With that decided, he settled on the bench, arranging himself onto his hands and his knees before he took up the lube and slicked up his fingers. The cool gel felt amazing when he touched it to the tight flesh of his rim the first time. He sighed as he took the time to trace the shape of his entrance with slippery fingers. He increased the pressure in slow increments as he teased himself; this was a trick he’d learned from his Dom and he let his mind wander, pretending that Cas was the one doing it.

He could almost hear the Dom’s voice against his shoulder as he finally pushed his index finger in to the first knuckle. _“Beautiful, Pet. Look how eager you are for me.”_

Dean moaned thinking about it. His Dom might not always allow him to speak, but he always liked hearing the noises of pleasure that Dean made when the man’s hand was on his flesh. He took his sweet time in pushing that first finger all the way in. Once it was in, however, he didn’t pause before he began to work it in and out of his body while willing himself to relax. He reminded himself that he wasn’t supposed to be playing with himself; so much as he was prepping for his Dom when he got home. He remembered that as he worked his flesh so it would accept his next finger. That’s when he forgot again. The moment he stretched to take the next digit, Dean rolled his hips back and hooked his fingers to press into his prostate. His lips fell open into a nerveless ‘oh’ as sparks of pleasure danced over his flesh.

“Cas….” He rolled his hips again, begging for his Dom as he began to fuck himself. His cock began to leak precum from the slit, the beads of liquid rolling slowly down his hardened shaft. He resisted the urge to grasp himself and stroke it a time or two. That would cross the line from prepping to pleasuring; he told himself and so leaned harder onto the remaining hand to prevent the eventuality. With a concentrated frown, he stopped the in and out motion of his fingers and began to scissor instead, working himself open methodically and quickly. He was quivering with pleasure already and if he came, he’d definitely be punished. Thinking of punishment brought more thoughts of his Dom and he let his mind wander over the many possibilities of things that Cas would do to him. With that in mind, it didn’t take him long at all to have worked up to a third finger. He was fucking himself on them slowly and telling himself that this was probably enough; he could get the plug in and should stop.

He didn’t want to stop.

Dean shifted the angle of his hips once more and massaged his fingers over his prostate, letting himself gasp and shiver with the heady shocks of pleasure before he added a fourth finger. He would be extra careful in his prep so his Dom could bend him over and fuck him right away. That was good, right? Of course, it had nothing to do with the building pleasure in his groin and the stronger yearning for Cas’s hands. Nothing at all. If it felt good, then it did. The sacrifices some made for the ones they love, right? Of course. Thus reassured, Dean worked all four fingers in and out of his body roughly, his hand tight on the fabric that covered the bench beneath him. He imagined that his hands were Cas’s hands, that Cas’s body was covering his own, and that he could feel Cas’s breath against the back of his neck. His eyes were closed and he was liberally moaning and cursing when he felt his balls clench. He froze instantly, sucking his teeth between his lips and jerking his fingers out. There was an uncomfortable two minutes where Dean was sure that if he moved, he would come and ruin his surprise. That had been close. He grabbed the green plug and pushed it in and resolved not to touch himself again. His poor cock was purple with want and leaking steadily but he ignored it to go wash his hands. As he came back into the bedroom, his cell phone buzzed.

_Cas: I’m finally done and am heading home. I’m so sorry, Dean._

Dean grabbed up the phone and hammered out a quick reply.

_Me: No problem. I’ll have everything ready when you get home._

_Cas: Everything?_

_Me: You’ll see_

Dean scurried into the kitchen and grabbed an apron so he could warm up dinner without splashing anything on his bare flesh. He assembled food onto plates for the two of them and set them at the table next to each other, then lit a candle and put out the lights. Finally, he went into the living room and knelt next to the front door so Cas would see him when he stepped inside. Hopefully, his Dom would like the surprise. He clicked out the light and waited in the dark.

It wasn’t long before the sound of Cas’s keys rattled into the lock and then the Dom was stepping into the room. He had a brief case in one hand and had his trench coat laid over his arm. He looked windswept and smelled of rain; in short, he was perfect.

“Dean? Why’s the…” Cas flicked on the light and then his eyes fell on Dean. “Oh…” It was amazing to watch Cas’s pupils widen while the blue in his eyes rapidly darkened with lust.

“Welcome home, Master.” Dean said in a soft voice before he bowed before Cas, placing his forehead to the floor. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Cas slammed the door shut behind him and dropped everything in his arms hastily on the floor. His hands were hot on Dean’s flesh as he hooked them under the sub’s arms and hauled him up. “I can see that, my Pet.” Blue eyes coasted over his flesh from head to toe and then back up again.

“Dinner is ready.” Dean took Cas’s hand and turned to lead him to the kitchen. He got a full step away before he was stopped.

“What is this?” Cas’s hands parted Dean’s ass cheeks. The plug shifted slightly when Cas touched it.

Dean held back a moan though he did shiver; his body was still very sensitized from the prep. “Master, you’ve worked so hard tonight that I thought I would do a little of the work for you.”

Cas’s expression was unreadable for a very long moment. Dean had no clue if he was going to be praised or punished for impertinence. Then Castiel stepped up behind him so close that the heat of his chest pressed into Dean’s back. Dean shivered again, wishing that his Dom were naked. Cas’s breath was warm against his neck. “What a good boy you’ve been.” The man’s fingers coasted up Dean’s hip and back down again. “Go get me the lube and come right back here.”

“Yes, Master.” Dean was nothing if not quick. He was back in less than a minute.

“Good boy.” Cas said again, this time leaning in to brush his lips against the side of Dean’s neck. “Slick me up.”

Dean paused. “But dinner will get cold.” He wasn’t sure how many times the meal would survive being reheated.

“I don’t care.” Heat blazed in Cas’s eyes. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No, Master.” Dean unzipped Cas’s pants and efficiently found his cock, drawing it out of the man’s boxer shorts and the fly of his pants. The silken flesh was already half hard so Dean stroked it a time or two for good measure. When it had come to full stiffness, Dean poured lube into his palm and closed the hand around his Dom’s dick. He pumped the flesh in his fist a few times to spread the lube liberally.

“Good.” Cas’s hands grasped Dean’s shoulders to turn him to face the wall to their left. The same hands slid down his arms and encircled his wrists so he could raise Dean’s arms and press them to the wall. “You stand just like this and don’t move.”

“Yes, Master.” Dean did as he was told.

Cas grabbed the base of the plug in Dean’s now exposed ass and drew it out quickly. Dean’s hole fluttered around nothing, feeling bereft and empty. He couldn’t quite stop the whimper. Cas chuckled as he pushed the head of his cock into the plug’s place. “Not to worry.” The Dom crooned as he flexed his hips forward, his hand rough on Dean’s hip as he pushed into the tight clench of Dean’s body.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned aloud, feeling perfectly stretched and completely filled by Cas’s glorious cock. “Thank you, Master.”

Cas’s lips pressed kisses into Dean’s trembling shoulders. “Of course, my Pet. You’ve been such a good boy.”

The words meant everything to Dean and he centered his mind on them, focusing on the pleasure they brought to him while he forced himself to stay stock still. He yearned to roll his hips so he could work himself on his Dom’s cock and it took all his focus to resist the urge. It was good that Cas hadn’t made him wait too long, because Dean wasn’t sure how long he could have waited. As it was, the Dom didn’t seem to want to wait either.

The first thrust pushed Dean’s chest fully into the wall in front of him. He groaned aloud, his thighs quivering as they held him steady beneath the sudden onslaught of Cas’s thrusts. They were hard and they were deep, pushing all of the breath from Dean with every piston of those hips into him. It’s all Dean could do to stop himself from collapsing into the wall before him, but still, he found just a little more energy to push his hips back, to accept all that his Dom was giving him and beg for movement. The only sounds in the hall are the gasp of breath and the slap of their skin each time their bodies met.

Cas’s teeth skimmed Dean’s shoulder while the Dom uttered words of praise while he fucked the living daylights out of Dean. What the sub wanted here was to make it last for as long as his Dom needed, however, Dean had already been on the edge of coming once and already his body was tight and demanding more. His cock was leaking constantly, throbbing with a need that bordered on pain. Almost as if sensing this, Cas’s hand wrapped around the flesh and began to stroke it in time with his frantic thrusts.

“Come for me, Pet. Come all over our wall. Now.”  The words from Cas were all Dean needed. He let go and came with a full howl, his jism painted the wall in thick, white stripes. Cas thrusted into him violently from behind, the rhythm falling apart as the Dom came inside of Dean. Dean finally collapsed forward and slid down the wall to land on his knees, which pulled Cas out. Behind him, he was aware of Cas collapsing to the ground before he scooted up and draped himself over Dean’s back, covering the Sub’s exposed flesh with kisses.

“You were so good, my Pet.” Dean floated deliciously for a long time. Cas moved behind him then came back with a warm washcloth to clean them both up. A moment later, Dean was led to bed and tucked into the fresh sheets, his back propped on a stack of pillows. Blinking, Dean watched as Cas returned with one of the dinner plates and sat next to him. The Dom brought a bite of food to the Sub’s lips. “Eat up, you must be starving.”

“Cas… the sheets are clean. We can’t eat in bed.” Dean protested.

“Nonsense.” Cas dismissed the man’s concerns. “If we make a mess, I’ll just change them again. I’m going to feed you and then when we are done, we are going to watch Dr. Sexy right here.”

Dean looked at Cas seriously before smiling. “Fine. Have it your way.”

Cas winked. “I intend to.”

“This has been the best week.” Dean murmured in between being fed bites of dinner by Cas.

“Yes, it has been.” Cas paused in feeding Dean to steal a kiss for himself. “Thank you for moving in with me Dean.”

“Cas… this… this has been wonderful. There’s no place I’d rather be.” Dean promised, taking the fork from his Dom’s hand and insistently feeding the other man.

A slow smile spread on Cas’s lips. “You.. make my every day wonderful, Dean.”

Dean doesn’t know about all of that, however, he settled back to let his Dom spoil him. For the first time in his life, Dean felt special and that’s something to be savored.


End file.
